


Loves End

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, I feel so bad, IM GONNA GO CRY NOW, Oblivious Josh Dun, Poetry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, poor tyler, see you in hell, the smol bean doesn’t deserve this, why am I always hurting Tyler, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Tyler is in love, but love doesn’t work the way we want it to.





	Loves End

**Author's Note:**

> It’s sad

“Hey Joshie, I have something new I’ve been working on and I want your opinion on it.” Tyler was nervous, his hands were shaking. He was actually going to do this.

“Yeah sure Ty what is it?” Josh was smiling at him with his soft eyes and loving gaze. That probably wasn’t loving because this man was as straight as a lamp post.

Tyler has been preparing himself for this, it only took a month to actually mention anything on it.

“You whisper of stardust  
As I trace my fingers over the curves in your body  
Kissing each rib as I inch closer to your heart  
I’ve felt the pulsing before but never in such an intimate way  
Your breathing hitches  
As I take you in like your a kaleidoscope of colors I’ve never seen before  
I close my eyes as I rest a gentle hand over your heart  
Lips locking against lips  
You whisper ‘I love yous’ into my mouth  
As I swallow them up  
And let them lay rest in the chasm of my heart  
I have never wished for anything more  
Then I feel your body pressing against mine  
Skin sliding against skin  
As your gaze burns its way through my brain  
Letting empty words of love flow outwards onto paper  
You create memories I will long to forget after you leave me  
But will never find the time to throw them out  
You have engrained your very being into my soul  
That tearing you out would leave me with nothing of myself  
How can one person take up all of my thoughts and yet leave me feeling high and dry?  
Your words leave me feeling full of ecstasy  
As I wait in line for your attention  
You will never know how much you mean to me  
It is simply not something I can put into words  
This is not for me but for you  
I give to you a fraction of myself  
It’s all you’re gonna get.”

Tyler stopped talking, somewhere during that he had closed his eyes too afraid to look at Josh to gage his reaction. 

“Wow Tyler, that was amazing. Who did you write it for?” Tyler’s eyes snapped open, he looked at Josh in shock he didn’t realise it was for him.

“Umm... it’s not really for anyone, just some thoughts I had.” That’s obviously a lie. He hopes Josh can see through it.

“Oh, well regardless it’s really good.” He didn’t get it.

“Yeah thanks, dude.” Tyler turned and walked away at that, he decided to head off to a more secluded place to cry. Granted there wasn’t really many places you could hide on a tour bus, so he decided to just go to his bunk and sob quietly there.

If Josh didn’t pick up on the fact that it was for him then Tyler would never tell him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tyler, I need to stop paining this poor baby  
> He doesn’t deserve it
> 
> Anyway hope you liked it, tell me what you think or my awful attempt at poetry
> 
> I have too much time on my hands but at the same time I don’t have enough


End file.
